


Distractions

by SapphireOx



Series: Erotica Oneshots [3]
Category: Monster High
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireOx/pseuds/SapphireOx
Summary: Deuce insisted on studying, but Cleo has other ways of taking his mind off things.





	Distractions

“So, what does the asymptote indicate?”

“The fixed value that the curve of a graph’s line reaches as it approaches infinity.”

“If you want to find the secant of an angle, you…?”

“Divide the adjacent angle by the hypotenuse.”

“Good. And if you want to find the inverse of a natural logarithm, you what?”

“Find the logarithm of base _e_ , which is equivalent to 2.718,” Cleo quickly replied, rolling her eyes impatiently, “Deuce, we’ve been over these problems all week and neither of us has really struggled with getting the right answers. I think it’s safe to say we’re more than ready for the test.”  

Deuce shrugged, “Well, it doesn’t hurt to be prepared. Better safe than sorry.”

“I don’t even see why I need to be prepared, I’m one of Mr. Mummy’s best students. I could do this test with my eyes close,” Cleo grumbled as she crossed her arms.

She looked at the clock. It read that it was a quarter past three. They had officially sat down to start their session at one, which meant they had been studying for a little over two hours already.  

It had been the same routine for the past two weeks: every day after school, when neither of them had sports practice, they walked to either her place or his, where they’d quiz each other over vocabulary and formulas for a couple of hours. This time, they had huddled up on Deuce’s couch in his living room, their worksheets and pens scattered out in front of them on the coffee table.

In that time period, they had managed to go over almost all the material they had been covering for the current unit at least three times and do every problem in both the back of the textbook and the website. It got to the point Cleo found herself starting to have dreams of degrees and inverse functions, and she swore if she had to hear about the Pythagorean theorem one more time, she was going to hex someone.

It wasn’t even like what they had been particularly struggling that unit. Cleo was at the top percentile for highest grades in the class (naturally) and Deuce was doing pretty good himself. And considering some of the test scores she’d seen when Mr. Mummy had asked her to pass back papers, she was rather confident that either of them were going to be held back any time sooner.

“I don’t doubt it,” Deuce said in reply, not looking up from the practice worksheets he had printed out while he scribbled down answers.

Cleo pouted at him. She had originally gone along with his study plans because she thought it would do some good to just double check and hear feedback from a partner, but now it was starting to get tiring.

By now, she was bored. She had since stopped bothering to even try and re-read the problems, all the words failing to register in her head and becoming little more than pictures on a page, and she was starting to get fidgety; neither of them had moved much from their positions except to use the bathroom. She didn’t feel like there really wasn’t anything else she could do to prepare herself except what she’d already been doing, and now she wanted to do something else besides rehearse the same definitions and numbers another five thousand times.

Deuce seemed to notice her hunched over expression, as he reached beside him to squeeze her knee.

“Just a little bit longer, babe. Just thirty more minutes and I promise we’ll be out of here,” he responded.

That didn’t make her feel any better. The mummy sighed as she glanced back up at the clock, dismayed to see that only ten minutes had gone by. She looked back at her boyfriend, watching as he wrote his work and punched numbers into his calculator, his shaded gaze completely focused on the work in front of him.

He needed to relax before he got himself all worked up. Or else everything’d just become repetitive and they wouldn’t retain any of what they’d gone over and might as well have just wasted their time.

She looked down at his lap. Cleo bit her lip in a grin, an idea suddenly coming to her.

Slowly, she put her hand on his knee. Deuce paid her no mind, accustomed to such small affectionate gestures. Cleo slid her hand up a little on his inner thigh. Still, no reaction. She could see Deuce’s eyes darting back and forth across the page over the tops of his sunglasses as he read word problems.

Cleo stared at him, eyes lidded in a sensual expression as she moved her hand.

Deuce suddenly froze, his head shooting up to look ahead. His grip on his pencil tightened to a white knuckled clutch, one so hard it looked like he was about to snap it in half.

A sudden wave of heat started to course through him at the feel of Cleo’s hand between his legs, where she steadily rubbed him through his jeans.

“C-Cleo…” he muttered out in shock; he was obviously taken off guard by his ghoulfriend’s bold action.

“What?” Cleo asked innocently as she continued her ministration, “We can afford a little free time. We’ve been studying all day; taking little breaks in between is good, that way you don’t get overloaded with information.

“You’ve been working _soooo_ hard,” she said, leaning against his arm, loving the way Deuce grabbed the bottom of the couch cushion, “You give it your best to do good. You deserve some rest. Some way to blow off all that steam you’ve been building up since this stupid test was announced.”

“I-I-I suppose,” Deuce replied, still rigid at the way she continued to stroke him through his pants. He flushed, his cheeks growing red.

Cleo smiled, knowing that she had him right where she wanted him.

She slid out of her chair. Deuce looked up at her in surprise, his eyes widening behind his glasses as she bent down on her knees in front of him and started unbuckling his belt.  

“We…we can’t do this here,” he objected, “C-Cleo, my-my mom-“

“Won’t be home for another hour,” the mummy interrupted, unbuttoning his fly and pulling down his zipper, “Until then, we have this place all to ourselves.”

Cleo looked up, a sly look on her face.

“Besides, I don’t see you trying to stop me,” she said, noting how Deuce just sat there watching her, his hands firmly grasping the bottom of the couch.

He didn’t respond, just swallowed hard. Cleo chuckled lightly. Deuce liked to try and act like he was resistant to her charms whenever they were brought up, but she knew that once she got him going, he hardly ever wanted to stop. Especially when she was the one making the first move.

She grabbed the hem of his pants and boxers. Deuce lifted his hips up to allow her to slide them down to his ankles.

His cock was partially erect, the skin warm and slightly red as Cleo wrapped her hand around him. Deuce groaned, a pleasant burn going through him at her soft touch. Cleo smiled at him, before she looked back at the appendage with hunger, moving forward to take it into her mouth.

Her lips wrapped around his tip, where she lightly suckled for a few seconds before lowering her head, managing to take him all the way to the base. She dragged her mouth back up to his head before bobbing her head back down. Her tongue pressed against his underside as she moved her head and licked him up and down. Cleo moaned, the feel of the gorgon stiffening in her mouth sending small bursts of heat to her own core.

Deuce moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure as she deepthroated him.

“O-Oh…” he rasped. It was wet and tight around his shaft, her tongue teasing his sensitive flesh and sending blood all the way down south; he tangled a hand in her hair as she sucked him off. It wasn’t long before she managed to get him fully hard.

She dipped her head to lick and tease at his scrotum, her hands steadily massaging him with back and forth twists before she returned to fellating him. There was a slightly bitter taste in her mouth, and she gently pressed her tongue against his slit as drops of precum began to bead at the tip.

“Cleo, could…could you turn around?” Deuce asked as he pet the back of her head.

The mummy brought her mouth away from him, looking up to see him watching her with a rather wanton expression. Cleo smiled, excitement churning in her gut when she realized what he was asking.   
She stood up to face him, keeping eye contact with him as she began undoing her clothes.

Unknotting the rope belt around her waist, she held it out with one arm and let it drop to the floor. She quickly unbuttoned the front of her top and, once the last gold button was pushed through, grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She smiled at Deuce as she let the billowy blue material slip from her fingers. Cleo then hiked up her skirt, allowing it to bunch up at her waist as she reached underneath and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear; she made sure that Deuce caught full sight of the fact she was wearing a thong as she slipped the thin teal material down her bandage covered legs to her ankles, where she stepped out of it and deposited it on top of her shirt.

Deuce looked her up and down. She could see him throb with desire at her half nude body, and even with his glasses on, she could see his gaze linger at her lower area, where her clit and lower lips started to tingle with arousal. Cleo approached him. He slid back onto the couch so he was draped across on it on his back as she started climbing on him. She crawled over him until her head was near his crotch, her butt likewise in his face.

Moans and sighs soon filled the room as they pleasured each other. Cleo grasped Deuce’s cock with both hands as she licked him, lapping up his precum as it dripped down the front and mixed in with her saliva. She purred with satisfaction as Deuce ate her out, his mouth pressed against her pussy as his forked tongue traced her clit and labia and teased at her entrance. Cleo gasped as she felt the snakes on his head join in, some of them flicking at her asshole and teasing the sensitive skin there. His hot breath tickled her. She shivered with desire, and pressed herself against his body more, the small erotic sensations sending pulses of electricity through her body.

Ripples of bliss rolled through the both of them with their foreplay. The room started to feel hotter and the texture of their clothes started to feel slightly uncomfortable as they both started to build up a light sweat.  

Deuce suddenly pulled away. He watched her slit in what was almost wonder before he reached up and started to finger her, pumping his middle and index back and forth against the moist flesh.  

“ _Ah,”_ Cleo exclaimed as her head shot up.

Ecstasy flowed through her groin at her lover’s ministrations. She took great delight in his actions, her hips instantly rocking to meet the sync of his hand.

“ _Gamoto_ , you have such a good pussy,” Deuce hissed as he moved his hand, his gaze fixed on the way Cleo rolled her hips back and forth on it.

All four of his fingers now entered her and quickly became soaked with her juices. He relished in the way her slick walls felt against his digits and the thick slurping sounds that she produced as she arched her back with short, jerky motions backward, taking his hand with ease.

“You’re so wet, so soft,” he muttered to himself, “Can you hear it, Cleo? How wet your pretty pussy is?”

“R-R-Ra, yes, _ah,”_ Cleo responded, “ _Oh_ , D-D-Deucey…”

She looked back at him, hunger in her light blue eyes. Deuce nodded, as if reading her mind to what she wanted. It was something he was ready for, as well, and the sooner they could do it, the better.

Cleo got off him and to her feet, crouching in front of him as he slid to a sitting position. She held her skirt up to not cover her rear and slowly, with Deuce’s guidance, she descended onto his prick.

The two monsters both let out sounds of contentment as he slid into her wet cavern; Deuce threw his head back with a hiss, the feel of her clenching around him overwhelming and making his mind go blank. Cleo bent over, her hands on her knees as she allowed herself a moment to take him all in. He rubbed against her walls, which lit up her nerves and made her quiver with need.

She felt Deuce’s hands slide to her hips, before the gorgon began to roll her back and forth on him. Cleo let her hands drop as she let him take control, her eyes squeezed shut as she moved on him, gasps and cries of pleasure escaping her.

 _“Damn,_ baby, you feel so good,” Deuce croaked as he tightened his hold, gyrating her on her lap. Her ass slapped against his skin in quick motions. He grit his teeth as he felt her twitch and enclose around him.

“Yes…yes…o-o- _oh_ , right there,” Cleo exclaimed breathlessly, supporting herself on her thighs as they moved together.

Their pace quickly increased, and she sat up, leaning against Deuce’s chest as he moved her up and down on his cock. She tilted her head back, overwhelmed with the fire in her gut that targeted her erogenous zones and bloomed flowers of heat in her cunt.

It was magical, the things Deuce could make her feel. Whether it was a quickie in the bathroom before a football game with her legs wrapped around his waist as he pinned her against the wall or a night of romance (complete with candles and rose petals) spent in his bed, their naked bodies pressed tightly together, he always knew where to touch to get her to her highest peak, when to bring her to that moment, what actions drove her the craziest. It was pure Aaru whenever he made love to her.

Cleo whimpered, her cries becoming louder as the coil in her stomach tightened. Her breasts bounced with every movement. Her nipples scraped against the padding of her bra, sending a zing of delicious electricity down to her groin.

“ _Ah, ah, ah,”_ she panted.

Gritting her teeth, she suddenly reached up and yanked her bra straps from her shoulders, freeing her breasts to allow herself to squeeze and fondle them. The added touches to her sensitive tips, in addition to Deuce hitting her G-spot at just the right angle, increased her arousal, and there was an almost painful clenching in her stomach.

Desperate to reach her orgasm, Cleo let her hands fall away for a second as she grabbed Deuce’s, bringing them up to her chest to press his hands against her hardened buds. Deuce complied immediately, pinching and rubbing her nipples as he thrusted his hips up to keep them both going. He leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of her neck before reaching up to the back of her ear, where he flicked at her earlobe. Cleo whined at the action, such an area being one of her most sensitive spots.

Tilting her head back, Cleo opened her mouth, and the two moved together sloppily as their tongues rolled together. One of Deuce’s hands left her breasts to trail down to her legs, his hand cupping her and lightly brushing her clit. Cleo cried into his mouth.

“B-B-Baby,” she panted, “L-Lay down.”

Forcing themselves to stop, much to the near painful ache of both parties’ lower regions, Cleo stood up- her legs trembled at the feel of Deuce’s dick slipping out of her- and turned around. She watched as Deuce slipped off the couch and lay on the ground by the coffee table on his back. He glanced up at her with want. His phallus stood straight up, as if beckoning her to touch him.  

Bending down, Cleo held herself aloft with her knees as she straddled his waist, one hand on his chest while the other dipped between them to grab onto his dick. She smiled at the way Deuce sighed with the way her hand wrapped around him again to direct him towards her entrance.

With one swift move, she penetrated herself, producing a high pitched mewl as she lowered herself so that he was buried all the way inside of her.

Adjusting her balance, Cleo pressed her hands against Deuce’s chest as she began rolling her hips. She rode him at a steady pace, falling into a slow rhythm as she moved up and down on his cock. Deuce watched her- it was quite the erotic sight, her humping him while her tits bounced freely in their bare state, sweat beading on her forehead and her eyes screwed shut as she focused her attention on her lower half- while his hands slowly crept up her thighs and to her arms, before he slid them down her front to lightly caress her curves and stomach.

Cleo opened her eyes. She gave a playful smile, before her brows knitted and she lifted her waist to bring herself down hard on his lap.

“ _Shit,”_ Deuce shouted. Cleo threw her head back with a yell as the force of her movements became more rapid. Her hands slipped under the gorgon’s shirt, her nails scraping at Deuce’s abs and stomach with every thrust. Her jerking was almost violent as she pounded herself on his shaft, rushes of heat heading straight to her erect bud and fanning out all over her folds. The pressure built up inside her, sending her to the edge, threatening to explode.

“D-D-Deuce!” she cried out, “O-Oh Ra!”

“Cleo, fuck,” Deuce choked, “You’re so fucking great. Y-Yeah, like that, o-oh you feel so good.”

His arms slid under her thighs to her buttcheeks and he joined in on forcing her down, ramming his own waist up. All the while, he relished in her cries, knowing that he was probably the only person whoever had the pleasure of seeing Cleo like this, to see her wound up and begging and _being_ the one who wound her up and whom she begged to. It was hot. So _fucking_ hot.

Fluid spilled out down her legs and onto his. They bucked wildly against each other, eager to reach their climaxes.

The coils in them wounded tightly. Their shouts filled the room and echoed throughout the house, their hips pounding together to the near point of bruising.

“Deuce, I-I-I- _ah-_ I’m coming!”

“C-Cleo- _oh, uh! Uh!”_

They screwed their eyes shut. They hollered in elation as they came together in a rush. Their ejaculate mixed together as it dripped out onto the floor and soaked their clothes and legs. Cleo dug her nails into Deuce’s shirt at his shoulders, as if clinging on for dear unlife as she savored in the euphoria that overtook her whole body. Deuce squeezed her ass hard enough to leave marks; his dick throbbed as his cum spilled inside her.

They froze for a moment, bodies tightened as their orgasms reached their peak.

They then collapsed, the pleasure gradually fading away and leaving them spent and worn out.

Cleo puffed for breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair, tucking a lock behind her ear as she smiled down at her boyfriend. Deuce lay staring at the ceiling, out of oxygen. He looked as if he had just come down from an immense high, his eyes wide behind his shades.

“Okay,” he said, “You win.”

“Don’t I always?” Cleo asked jokingly as she cupped his face, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

He wrapped his arms around her back and brought her to lay on his chest and they spent the next few minutes sharing lazy kisses and soft caresses. Cleo turned back to the coffee table with slight dismay.

“Well,” she said with slight disappointment, “I guess we should get back to studying now. Don’t want to waste daylight.”

Deuce rested his hands at her back, fiddling with a loose thread in her skirt as he pursed his lips in thought.

“I guess we could,” he said, looking off to the sight, “Though, I think…”

Cleo looked at him, interested in what he had to say. He met her gaze, his eyebrows raised in suggestion.

“I think maybe we could focus a lot better…up in my room?” he proposed.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his statement. It quickly gave way to coyness, though, and a smile grew on her face.

“You know, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” she stated, petting his chest, “I don’t suppose you could help rehash my memory on radians?”

“No, but I could show you a few new _angles_ that I’d think you like,” Deuce replied, giving her butt a playful squeeze for effect.

Cleo giggled. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek before she stood up, helping him as she grabbed his hand. She took a moment to gather up her clothes while Deuce pulled his pants back up, before she hurried behind him as they rushed up to the upper level of the house. Their footsteps pounded on the stairs, before they were followed up by the sound of a door slamming somewhere upstairs.

Neither of them paid any mind to where their notebooks and materials lay abandoned on the coffee table. After all, they had more _important_ lessons to attend to…

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, simple scene I had in mind.


End file.
